


Movie Night

by PumpkinWitch000



Series: 2016 Christmas Fics - 25 Days of Magic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Smut, vampire!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWitch000/pseuds/PumpkinWitch000
Summary: The war is over and Harry finds himself being swept away by a familiar snarky blond. He's everything he's ever wanted even if it wasn't what he expected. Draco Malfoy was turned during seventh year when he failed to capture Harry at the manor. Dating a vampire isn't on everyone's bucket list, but Harry is starting to love it in more ways than one. There's just the one thing: Draco has never drank from him. What he doesn't understand is why. Christmas holidays are coming close and Harry finds the one thing he really wants for Christmas is impossible to ask for.//This fic belongs to a series of one-shots all in the Christmas spirit. Grab some hot cocoa and a candy cane, get comfy, and enjoy!//





	

Cold arms wrapped around him, breath ghosting across his ear. Harry felt his heart kick up several notches and he tried to ignore the way his body reacted. He turned his head slightly to give his boyfriend an annoyed look. Draco looked stunning, no surprise there. His freshly washed platinum hair curled at the nape of his neck, droplets of water flecking his skin. He had the palest skin of anyone Harry knew, vampire and human alike. Those glimmering red eyes made his breathing hitch, and as if on cue Draco swooped down and kissed him.

 

Harry groaned into the kiss, the cool silk of Draco’s tongue dancing over his own. Draco maneuvered until his body was looming over him and it made him breathless. It startled him sometimes how well his boyfriend knew him. He always knew just where to press to make him go wild. Harry broke the kiss, sighing as he glanced back at his paperwork. He really needed to finish it. The Auror Program would be starting next fall and the paperwork required was mountainous.

 

“I’m busy Draco,” Harry said, extracting himself from his boyfriend’s possessive hold.

 

“You’ve been working on it for two hours,” Draco said, his voice dropping into a low whine, “Do you _really_ need to get it done this exact minute?”

 

He glanced at the work, “I _should_ get it done this exact minute.”

 

Draco slid his arms around him again and nuzzled his neck, “But you don’t _have_ to get it done this exact minute. Harry . . .”

 

“You’re so needy,” Harry complained, smiling anyways. He stood up and turned to the blond. Harry could see his own green eyes reflected in the red, the same wild black hair and circular glasses. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Draco’s lips were soft as they met his, and then increased in urgency as their mouths moved together. He felt weak by the time he had to pull away for breath. Draco kissed his hair, then his cheeks, and then his neck. Harry’s body trembled as he felt fangs scrape the sensitive skin.

 

“Watch movies with me,” Draco purred against his neck, “Popcorn and horror films, a nice bath, and sexy time. In that order.”

 

Harry exhaled shakily, “You’re driving a hard bargain.”

 

“It’s my job,” He said, the smirk evident in his voice.

 

“Fine, but I choose the movie,” Harry said, beginning to pull away. Draco didn’t let him go. His arms were like steel traps as he held Harry in place gently, his lips moving across his neck. Harry had a flush of anticipation as always, but Draco didn’t surprise. He sucked at the tender skin of Harry’s neck sending bolts of pleasure through Harry’s body. It was something he said it did because Harry was ‘sweet’. Even to that day Harry didn’t understand what he meant, but it made him blush nonetheless. When Draco released the skin with a small ‘pop’ he could feel it throbbing and swollen.

 

“We’re not watching _Children of the Corn_ again,” Draco told him, stepping away, “And if you put any of your hot sauce on the popcorn I’m hexing you.”

 

Harry just snorted and followed Draco out of his study. Their home was tiny –according to Draco anyways- the study was on the first floor along with the kitchen, dining room, and living room. The top floor was reserved for the master bedroom, fireplace and entertainment room, as well as a guest room. Harry liked it. It was on the edge of a Wizarding village and always smelled like the wildflowers that surrounded it. Inside was brimming with memories, pictures of friends and families. It was the place where he’d had sex with Draco for the first time, the time they had their first fight, and where they had their first dinner together.

 

The kitchen was done in dark woods and the walls were a pale ash. Harry grabbed a frying pan while Draco sat at the kitchen table discussing his day. He worked in the Ministry as an entry level Wizengamot member. Privately Harry thought it was a suiting career of a Slytherin, but he never said so because it would just make the git even smugger. The sound of popcorn popping filled the kitchen and slowly the tinfoil bloomed up. When it was finished Harry put it in a bowl and drizzled melted butter on it.

 

“You really don’t need to make it yourself every time,” Draco said, moaning at the sight of the heavenly popcorn, “You’re fucking brilliant at it though.”

 

Harry whacked his hand that went for the food, “Don’t touch. And I know that, but I’m not making Kreacher work here. Hermione would bite my head off.”

 

“Muggleborns,” Draco sneered.

 

Harry just sighed and pushed past him, “I’ll let you pick the movie if you promise to get Hermione a Christmas gift.”

 

“I was already getting her a Christmas gift,” Draco grumbled, pouting, “But I’ll pick the movie anyways.”

 

Their living room had a thirty inch TV and a soft leather couch and armchairs. Various trophies lined the shelves and the Potter tapestry hung on one wall. It always made Harry’s heart warm and fuzzy when he looked at the golden line linking his and Draco’s names. Outside the windows was black, snow building up on the edges and a sheen of frost on the glass. Harry summoned the remote and turned on the TV while Draco began searching through their shelves of movies.

 

It was funny to think that Draco had once been so opposed to muggle technology. His Pureblood upbringing had taught him that everything to do with muggles was uncivilized and unbecoming of a man of his status. Harry smiled watching him pour over the movies. He still held the discs like they were spun glass ever since Harry told him that a scratch would make them break. When he was finished he walked over holding a disc in hand.

 

“This one,” He said, offering it.

 

Harry took the disc and slid it into the DVD player. As the opening credits began to roll he sat down on the couch, popcorn bowl in his lap. Draco curled up against him, his hair tickling Harry’s nose when he rested his head on his shoulder. The blond crunched away on popcorn while Harry rubbed slow circles on his back. Onscreen was showing an old town and introducing the town’s plight. Harry snorted.

 

“Did vampires ever actually do any of this stuff?” He asked, gesturing to the drained humans littering the streets.

 

“No. This is all muggle rubbish of course. We’re not _animals_. The only bit they get right is sunlight and blood drinking,” Draco said, snuggling contently against his side.

 

Harry hesitated before saying, “Have you ever done that? Drank from someone I mean.”

 

Draco shook his head, “Never directly. It would be very . . .”

 

“Very?” Harry prompted, his heart pounding for multiple reasons.

 

“Very intimate,” Draco finished softly, “I feel like it would be extremely intimate, more so than sex.”

 

Harry fell silent as the people on the screen screamed. His heart was pounding and it was on the tip of his tongue to ask Draco why they hadn’t done it. The idea of Draco drinking from him was both terrifying and erotic. He wanted to be close to Draco in a way nobody else had been and his palms were slick with sweat as he mulled the thought over. Being with Draco after the war had been some of the best years of his life. Draco had been turned during their seventh year when Harry had been Horcrux hunting, Voldemort’s idea of a punishment for letting Harry escape. Yet it hadn’t changed anything about the blond. He was still the same snarky git that had driven Harry crazy all those years.

 

“How is it any different from the bottled stuff you get?” Harry asked, trying to keep the rawness out of his voice.

 

The blond chewed slowly before answering, “When it’s bottled it’s just something someone donated. They don’t have a face or a name; I don’t even have to get to know them. With a person it would be so much more.”

 

“Do you ever want to try it?”

 

“No,” Draco said.

 

“Oh,” Harry mumbled, his heart falling through his shoes, “Yeah, might be a bit weird huh.”

 

He stared at the screen not really seeing what was going on. If he was completely honest, in that moment he felt like shrivelling up and disappearing. It was Draco’s choice of course, but it made him feel somehow inadequate. They were so deeply in love, was one more intimate thing too far? His gut twisted and knotted as he watched the young woman onscreen being drank from. How would it feel for Draco to do that to him?

 

After the movie was finished Draco ran a bath. Harry entered the washroom to find the bathtub filled with water and red petals. Soft aromas rose off the candles burning throughout the room, flickering light cast over the tiled walls. Draco was standing by the tub naked and the sight made Harry’s heart begin to race. His pale body was muscled and strong and he couldn’t help but follow the spattering of pale pubes down his groin. Trying to act natural, Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond.

 

“Really?”

 

“I’m allowed to be romantic,” Draco said, “And I can tell by the way your heart is racing that you _love_ it.”

 

Harry began to strip, “You’re the mushiest Slytherin I know.”

 

“And you’re definitely the most cunning Gryffindor I know,” Draco said, his voice breathy as his eyes raked over Harry’s body. Feeling impish Harry teased with the waistband of his trousers as though he was struggling with the zipper. His boyfriend snarled, flashing across the room to stand beside him. Cool lips crushed against his mouth and Draco all but ripped his pants off. Harry’s back hit the door and he moaned into the kiss.

 

“Those were my favorite pants,” Harry said between kisses.

 

Draco teased the flesh of his earlobe before whispering, “I like them better when they’re off.”

 

Somehow they made their way to the tub while making out. Draco’s hands roamed all over his body, pumping his dick before moving to squeeze tanned ass cheeks. Warm water lapped over them as Draco stepped into the tub and pulled Harry after him. The blond sat on the small ledge, tugging Harry onto his lap. Harry’s face burned as he felt Draco’s dick strain up against his ass.

 

“You’re such a virgin,” Draco said, smirking.

 

“Shut up,” Harry said before capturing his lips in a kiss. They grinded together creating small waves in the tub. Fire was pooling in his groin and burned where Draco laid touches and kisses. The water was slippery and easily aided Draco as he crooked his first finger inside Harry’s hole. Harry groaned softly at the feeling, his muscles clenched around the intrusion. Slowly he relaxed and Draco added another and then a third. Every time he hit that spot inside of him Harry saw stars.

 

“Just fucking put it in already,” Harry snapped, his control fraying.

 

Draco chuckled, “Impatient.”

 

Nevertheless he obliged. Harry breathed out softly as the swollen organ entered him slowly. Their bodies began to move together and built a rhythm. It was hot, messy, and delicious. Harry kissed and sucked on Draco’s collarbone while the blond gripped his hips and thrusted into him. Their pants filled the room along with the water slopping over the edges of the tub. Pleasure built until Harry came over their stomachs. Draco continued to thrust, snarling out Harry’s name before he came as well.

 

Breathing heavily, Harry slumped against Draco, his head resting in the crook of his neck. His chest rose and fell with harsh breaths, cool air ruffling his hair from where Draco was similarly tired. Draco cupped water and rubbed it down Harry’s back gently. His entire body felt loose and relaxed, post-orgasm bliss making him mush.

 

“I love you,” Draco said, the words barely above a whisper.

 

Harry smiled against his neck, “I love you too.”

 

_*+:_ _｡._ _｡_ _｡._ _｡:+*_

 

Harry sat in the kitchen of The Burrow sipping tea. The liquid was sweet and earthy and it seemed to ease some of the tension in his shoulders. He watched from the big oak table as Hermione unwrapped some fish for Crookshanks. The fluffy ginger cat kept winding through her legs and rubbing his squashed face against her. It was still surreal to see the bump that rounded Hermione’s stomach slightly, as though she’d had several too-big meals. Her curls fell around her shoulders and when she straightened up warm brown eyes fixed on Harry.

 

“Ron will be back from George’s soon,” She said, smiling, “So you might as well tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

He let out a sigh, “It’s nothing really, Hermione. Just drama with Draco.”

 

She frowned, “Did you have a fight again?”

 

Harry shook his head, “No, not a fight.”

 

The kitchen was filled with warm sunlight streaming through the windows. Enchanted snowflakes glistened and sparkled in the sun, Mrs. Weasley had decorated The Burrow generously. Harry took another sip of his tea as Hermione gingerly sat down at the table. He didn’t miss the way her hand rested on her stomach, stroking it lovingly. For a moment he felt regret he would never have a child, but the thought of Draco wiped it away. They could always adopt. Hermione began to spoon honey into her tea, comfortable silence resting between them.

 

“Have you finished your paperwork for the Auror Program?” She asked conversationally.

 

“I’m almost done,” Harry said, “It’s a bloody pain in the ass. Ron better finish his as well or I’ll hex him.”

 

“Oi!” Ron’s voice came from the direction of the back door, “No hexing me unless I know why.” The redhead tromped into the kitchen, a heavy black travelling cloak wrapped around him. He brushed some snow off his clothes and sat down, blue eyes moving between the two, “Good to see you Harry. ‘Mione rope you into another visit?”

 

Harry snorted, “As horrible as visiting you is, I don’t need Hermione to force me to come over.”

 

Hermione flicked her wand and the snow on Ron disappeared, “Ronald, take off your boots. Molly is going to kill you if you track mud everywhere.”

 

Ron made a ‘pssht’ noise but banished his boots to the back door anyways, “So why am I being hexed?”

 

“You’re only being hexed if you don’t finish your paperwork,” Harry said, “I’m nearly done mine.”

 

“Ugh,” Ron grimaced, “I’ve been working on it. She’s working me like a house elf,” He said, nodding to Hermione.

 

Hermione tutted as Harry said, “At least it’ll be over with soon. How was George?”

 

Ron’s expression fell, “He’s, ah . . . well. He’s doing better ya know? He’ll actually eat and shower now without us making him. I think the Mind Healers are really helping him get past . . . you know.”

 

Harry nodded, feeling guilt squirm in his gut. George hadn’t been the same after Fred’s death. The surviving twin had become a recluse and smiles were as rare as blue moons. The Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione had all been trying to cheer him up and get him help. When they brought in the Mind Healers at first George was unresponsive, but it seemed to help. Now he would actually hold a conversation. Harry couldn’t help the feeling that it was his fault. He would live with the guilt for the rest of his life.

 

“Harry here has something on his mind,” Hermione said, changing the subject quickly, “More drama with Draco.”

 

“Malfoy?” Ron said, his nose scrunching up, “Gross.” Hermione whacked him, “Ow! Kidding! What’s up mate?” He asked Harry.

 

Face burning, Harry stared into his tea, “It’s really- it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Did the git cheat on you?” Ron asked, yelping when Hermione whacked him.

 

“Hermione, what do you know about vampires?” Harry asked desperately, refusing to meet her eyes. He heard more than saw her pause and glance at Ron in surprise.

 

“Has Draco done something-“ She began.

 

Harry cut her off immediately, “No! No, he hasn’t hurt me or anything stupid. I just want to know . . . about their feeding habits.”

 

She made a soft ‘oh’ noise and he looked up to see understanding flood her eyes. Ron stared at Harry in surprise, the blank look on his face making obvious his cluelessness, “Harry that’s a really terrible idea,” Hermione whispered.

 

He felt his cheeks flame, “I- I really want to. With him.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Ron asked, looking between the two curiously.

 

“I want Draco to- to feed from me,” Harry said, cringing at the horrified look Ron gave him.

 

“THAT’S MENTAL-“ Ron roared, his face paling, “THAT’S ABSOLUTELY MOTHERFUCKING MENTAL!”

 

“Ronald shut up!” Hermione snapped, “Harry has the right to-“

 

“I’m not letting my best mate be some bloodsucker’s meal!” Ron shouted. He turned frantic eyes on Harry, “You’re not serious mate. He must have cursed you or-“

 

Harry’s voice was frigid when he spoke, “I can throw off the Imperious Ron. Do you really think he could manipulate me?” Ron’s face reddened in splotches and he looked rather comical with his mouth hanging open. Harry continued, “This is what I want. It’s supposed to be more- more . . .” He trailed off into silence.

 

Hermione gave him a sad look, “This is a lot more serious than you could possibly know Harry. Drinking from the neck is not common among vampires, even those who practice the olden ways. Donors would always extract blood before the vampire drinks it. Directly drinking from a witch or wizard is like tapping into their magic. It’s extremely personal. That’s why rogue vampires are so horrible, taking people’s blood forcefully is like raping their magic. For Draco it would be the most intimate act he could give. You would literally be giving him your magic.”

 

“He’s going to steal his magic?!” Ron asked, his voice rising again.

 

She sighed, “No you twit! What would happen is their magic would mingle, they would have heightened awareness of each other and may even develop telepathy. A vampire and their Bonded have a relationship as deep as soul mates.”

 

Harry chewed on his lip, feeling emotions rocket around in his chest. He wanted that with Draco so badly the thought physically hurt. Yet Draco didn’t want it. Harry couldn’t very well push the subject knowing how Draco felt about it already. He spoke softly, “I love him ‘Mione.”

 

“I know,” She said gently, “But you’re both so young. We’re just barely out of Hogwarts. This would be skipping the ring and going straight to until death do you part.”

 

“She’s right mate,” Ron said, pleading in his voice, “This is a lifetime kinda thing, you can’t be this crazy for Malfoy!”

 

Harry just buried his head in his arms. They didn’t understand the way it felt when Draco said his name. Or the way his fingers felt so soft twined with his own. They just saw him as the evil ex-Death Eater and former Slytherin, they didn’t see the man who had stolen Harry’s heart. To be connected so deeply to him was something Harry yearned for. He wanted to find his home in Draco Malfoy and never leave again. But of course he couldn’t say that.

 

_*+:_ _｡._ _｡_ _｡._ _｡:+*_

 

Diagon Alley was full of life when they visited it a few days before Christmas Eve. Snow blanketed the streets, it was packed down and hardened where the main flow of people went. Decorations hung from every religion around the globe. Amulets and talisman were as common as the sugary goods and elves muggles were so fond of during the holidays. Harry was greeted quite vocally and joyfully, nobody questioning the man dressed in a full black hooded cloak accompanying him.

 

“It’s bloody sunny,” Draco hissed for the tenth time. He was dressed so ridiculously to prevent any sun getting to his skin. UV Repellant charms were finicky and it was best to avoid direct contact anyways.

 

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, “Unless you’re getting gifts from Knockturn Alley you have to get things during the day.”

 

“Would have been bloody simpler to get them a few shrunken heads,” Draco said, clutching his cloak tightly around himself.

 

They browsed various shops, Draco picking up several expensive gifts for his mother. Harry stopped in a tiny shop, a glitter of silver catching his eye. He picked up the soft silver hat, admiring the snakes sown into it. The wool was fluffy and warm and he grinned at the green bobble on top. Draco was currently speaking with the store manager about gloves, so Harry quickly hid the hat. When his boyfriend was distracted he walked up to the man tending the counter.

 

“Harry Potter,” The man said, grinning toothily, “My word. Holiday gifts is it?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, placing the hat on the counter, “This is all I’m getting.”

 

The man tapped the register, “That’ll be ten Sickles.”

 

They stopped at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch when their Christmas shopping was finished. Crowds of people filled the dimly lit pub, no few numbers stopping to congratulate Harry. He eventually had to throw up a few powerful Notice-Me-Not charms. They chose a private booth and Draco unravelled his head, sighing in relief. The blond’s platinum hair seemed to glow softly in the fairy lights.

 

“What are you getting?” Draco asked, not bothering to flip through the menu.

 

Harry leafed through, “I’ll take my usual.”

 

Draco placed their order with the bar tender. Harry watched his boyfriend sip his appetizer, thick red liquid in his glass. If he had asked younger Harry if he would be dating a vampire the definite answer would have been no, and definitely not Draco Malfoy. Yet he couldn’t imagine his life turning out any other way. He traced the soft curve of his lips, the way his tongue licked any residual blood off of his lips. _He wanted him_.

 

“You’re brooding,” Draco said, “Lately you’ve been really broody.”

 

Harry shifted uneasily, “It’s nothing-“

 

“I won’t drink it in front of you if it makes you uncomfortable,” Draco said softly. Harry realized with a shock that his boyfriend was talking about the blood.

 

“NO!” Harry said, his voice cracking, “No! That’s- I didn’t- it doesn’t bother me!”

 

“Then why do you always get so nervous when I drink it?” Draco demanded, “Your heart races every time you see me drinking it. Or are you just squeamish?”

 

Harry hung his head; of course the git had come to that conclusion. He made a decision then, knowing he was probably throwing his pride to the wind. “I like it Draco,” He said pointedly. Surprise flitted across his boyfriend’s face, quickly followed by his jaw dropping with a soft ‘oh’.

 

“You’re serious?” Draco asked.

 

“Of course,” Harry said, “I’ve been doing some research on vampires and their Bonded. I even bought a few books,” He patted the pile of gifts on the bench beside him, “I-“ The words suddenly seemed thick in his mouth at the look on Draco’s face. He swallowed hard, “I want you to drink from me.”

 

The blond laughed softly, complete disbelief on his face, “You’re insane Harry. Completely fucking insane. I love you.”

 

“Wait, so-“ Harry stared at him in surprise, his heart pounding.

 

“I’ll drink from you,” Draco said, “Of course. I’m not such a saint to pass up a golden opportunity. You know the consequences though?”

 

Harry nodded, hardly believing his luck, “Yes.”

 

Draco leaned back in his seat, surveying him, “This is dangerous.”

 

“I don’t care,” Harry said.

 

“Clearly,” He said, his tone thoughtful, “How about tonight?”

 

Harry grinned, “Tonight is good.”

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Harry felt like a giddy child with his hand in the cookie jar. The idea of Draco drinking from him made him want to grin like an idiot. Time slid by until they were back in their flat, hanging up their travelling cloaks. Harry turned to the blond and found red eyes locked on him. His throat tightened at the lust in his gaze. A million words rose up in his mind to say but the only thing he could do was stare at the man he’d fallen in love with.

 

“I want to watch _Star Wars_ ,” Draco said.

 

Harry nodded, “If you want.” He flicked his wand and their bags disappeared to their room to be sorted through later.

 

They went through their regular movie ceremony, Harry making the popcorn while Draco found the disc. Harry entered the living room to find Draco sitting on the couch, eyes trained on the screen. He looked up when Harry approached and smiled. It was a genuine smile that made his eyes sparkle and something in Harry twisted painfully at seeing it. He loved him so much it hurt. The movie began to play and he snuggled against Draco.

 

Draco’s fingers traced patterns on the back of his hand while they watched the lights onscreen. Harry was much too absorbed in the sensation to really notice what was going on. He looked up and green eyes met red. In between a heartbeat Draco was kissing him. Softly and gently their lips moved together and Harry felt himself melt. They shifted until Harry was sitting on Draco’s lap, legs wrapped around him as they made out leisurely.

 

His heart skipped a beat when Draco’s lips moved to his neck, “Do it,” He whispered breathlessly.

 

Twin fangs bit into his skin and he gasped softly. It was a strange sensation as he felt Draco gently suck at the puncture. Where his mouth touched him was aching and burning and the sensation went through his entire body. He closed his eyes and just allowed the heat to wash over him. His heart slowed, his body relaxing and loosening. Draco stroked his back in slow circles as he drank. For once he felt completely relaxed and safe.

 

When Draco drew back they just stared at each other before grinning. Words weren’t really needed and Harry felt like he was floating. Onscreen incredible droid battles took place in the expanse of space. Harry thought that he had all the magic he needed with his boyfriend. He could understand why love would make someone go to war. Before he really realized it, he’d fallen asleep. The arms that carried him to bed were strong but gentle. He felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore this pairing. It was so fun to write, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
